


Vantage Point

by prettypinklass



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Judge Me, Ephraim is tall okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinklass/pseuds/prettypinklass
Summary: The higher you are, the easier it is to shoot things. Right?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Vantage Point

"Ephraim!" 

The prince of Renais sighed. What now?

"Innes?" He looked down from his horse to see his ally glaring up at him, "Don't tell me you want to fight, we're in the middle of battle-" 

"It's not that," Frelia's prince scowled, "I have an idea." 

Ephraim raised an eyebrow, "Which is?" 

"Lift me onto your shoulders." 

"What?" 

Innes scowled, "I said lift me up onto your shoulders!" 

"Why me?!" 

"Eirika isn't strong enough." 

"Eirika and I aren't the only ones on horseback-"

"You're the only ones who keep charging into the fray! Just do it!" 

Ephraim sighed. What had he gotten himself into? 

There was some shuffling as he helped Innes up onto the horse behind him, and then onto his shoulders. He wobbled, and the prince of Frelia nearly fell off, but they managed. 

"Okay, now what?" Ephraim sighed.

"Perfect. This is a great vantage point," Innes drew his bow, knocking an arrow, "Let's go!" 

"Seriously?! How am I supposed to fight with you on my shoulders?!" 

"You'll manage. You don't even have to fight, just ride around and I'll shoot things." 

"I can't believe you," the teal haired prince groaned, "Why don't you just ask Tana or Cormag for a ride?"

"Tana wouldn't be able to shut up and Cormag is a former Grado soldier. No." 

"Vanessa or Syrene?" 

"Syrene acts weird around me. Vanessa never actually goes into battle anymore." 

Ephraim groaned.

"If you fall I'm not stopping to pick you up." 

"I won't fall." 

"We'll see about that…" 

"Is that a challenge?!" 

"We're going," Ephraim kicked the side of his mount, and the horse began running. Innes yelped, tightening his grip with his legs. 

"Are you trying to get me killed?!" 

"You said you wouldn't fall!" 

"Dastard!" 

Ephraim snorted. 

Despite himself, Innes straightened up and knocked an arrow, aiming for an incoming enemy pegasus knight. His arrow pierced the enemy as Ephraim rode by, and Ephraim raised Siegmund to stab an enemy myrmidon right afterwards.

"This works surprisingly well," Innes muttered, knocking another arrow.

"I'm still going to laugh if you fall." 

"Let me fall and I'll tell Eirika how you screamed yesterday on patrol at a spider." 

"You wouldn't!"

"I would." 

"You startled me okay?! I thought it was one of the huge monster spiders trying a sneak attack!" 

"It was TINY, Ephraim!"

"Shut up and shoot things!" 

"Way ahead of you," Innes released another arrow to a wyvern knight. 

"Brother?" How lucky, Eirika decided to ride by them, "...What are you doing?" 

"It was his idea," Ephraim replied immediately, jabbing a thumb in the direction of Innes. 

"My genius idea," Innes retorted.

"NICE MOUNT INNES!" Tana shouted from the back of her pegasus. 

"THANKS, I TAMED HIM MYSELF!" Her brother shouted back, a cheeky grin on his face. 

Eirika and Tana both burst out laughing as Ephraim spluttered.

"Dastard! Just for that I'm going faster!" 

"Wait whAT-"

The horse began galloping faster. Innes screamed, holding on for dear life. 

"Bet you wish you had gone with Cormag now, huh?!" 

Innes grit his teeth, millions of curses running through his head. 

Then he spotted a river up ahead.

"EPHRAIM! THAT'S A RIVER!" 

"Relax, we can jump it!" 

"Excuse me?!" 

"I said we can jump it!" 

"Ephraim NO-!" 

The horse jumped. 

Ephraim cheered. Innes screamed, closing his eyes as he began slipping off the other prince's shoulders.

He fell, down towards the river which would surely kill him- 

And nothing happened. He was moving again. Wait what?

He peeked an eye open, looking up. Low and behold, Cormag had just saved him. 

"You…" 

Cormag just huffed, pulling him up to ride on the wyvern behind him, "Don't do that." 

Innes was too startled to actually respond, so he just nodded. 

Lute and Moulder took care of the last few enemies, and before long everyone was gathered together making camp. 

"Shoulder escapades I see?" L'arachel raised an eyebrow at them.

Ephraim was coughing uncontrollably. Eirika whacked him on the back and he wheezed. 

"Thanks for saving my brother," Tana came up smiling to Cormag. 

"Would've done the same for anyone," Cormag responded simply.

"The idea itself was tactically sound, but it's execution was poor," Lute stated, "I'd recommend trying a different way next time, preferably one that doesn't involve falling." 

"Perhaps… don't ride on someone else's shoulders," Moulder sighed.

"At least don't ride on Prince Ephraim's," Kyle sighed. Forde coughed.

"Yes, yes, I get it. Bad idea. Hmph." 

"I hope you intend to apologize to Innes, Brother," Eirika stated casually, examining her fingernails, "Y'know, for dropping him midair?" 

"I did not drop him!" Ephraim retorted, "Not my fault he lost his balance after saying he wouldn't fall." 

"Brother, you should know better than to take anything Innes says at base value."

"Still not my fault-" 

Eirika glared at him. 

Ephraim sighed, "Fine… later." 

"Now." 

"In front of everyone??" 

"You're only embarrassing yourself more by arguing," she crossed her arms, "Or am I running off to go 'pick berries' with Seth again?" 

Seth turned bright red. Forde burst out laughing.

"Did you just threaten me by saying you'll fuck Seth? Like you aren't going to do that anyway?"

Seth turned an even brighter shade of red, and coughed. Forde doubled over laughing and wheezing. Kyle slapped him on the back, and he fell over, still laughing.

"I mean I could also run off by myself to go find Lyon-"

"Okay okay!" Ephraim groaned, turning to Innes, "I'm sorry I let you fall." 

Innes sighed, "I forgive you, I suppose…" 

"There. Was that so hard?" Eirika smiled brightly, "Now! Let's get camp set up!"

And that's what they did.


End file.
